Typical bushing arrangements for short and/or narrow structural components may encounter operational issues. For example, in order to provide grease to lugs, multiple bushings having small engaged lengths may be used. The small engaged lengths may provide a gap between each installed bushing to allow greasing of a pin-to-bushing interface. Bushings having small engaged lengths may come loose during operation after a relatively short time in service because the small engaged lengths provide poor bushing retention.